Steam Filled Night
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "Thank you, Eli," she muttered, before drifting off to sleep. /One-Shot;Smut/


**A/N: This is a be Summersetlights and MunroCola made me do...um, I'm sorry if you find it disturbing...I'm _extremely _sorry.**

**Um...I hope you enjoy and please review?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>"Eli," she gulped out, her breath hitching, "be gentle…" she muttered, as he planted his lips on her on a chaste kiss.<p>

She grabbed strands of his hair and pushed his naked chest to hers to feel more of his erratic heartbeat. His tongue sought hers and they kissed zealously for what seemed like hours until he broke apart for air and he trailed down her neck to the valley of her breasts. She blushed, covering her face with her hands as he sucked on her nipple and played with her other, free one. She let out a low moan and bit her index finger, Eli furrowing his eyebrows at her. The girl looked away, her breathing fast as her face flushed when he moved her index finger away from her mouth. His hands roamed up and down her sides, cradling her breasts and massaging them softly and she moaned in the back of her throat.

He felt his ding dong twitch as he grew hornier with want. Her rustled hair on the pillow, her perky, pink breasts, her pouty lips, her large, blue eyes fogged with lust. He wanted everything this girl could give him. He looked her up and down and his gaze stopped at her nether lips and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Clare. You're beautiful…" at the comment, her blush became more profound. "Do you trust me?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he moved his face to kiss him hard on the lips. She let him go and nodded nervously as he gave her his trademark smirk. As he approached her peach, he could smell the nectar radiating from her core. She turned away as his tongue licked his lips and he dove down and began to lick her dripping honey. She moaned out in pleasure and he hummed in delight as she pushed his face closer to her tunnel of love. His tongue licked her sweet abyss and when she began to scream loud and chant his name, he knew she was close.

_Oh so close._

A few couple of licks and a bite on her clit threw her over the edge and she panted loudly as he licked his lips once more and kissed her, his tongue battling with hers and she moaned when she tasted herself on him. Her hands fumbled down his body and she grabbed his dong and he shuddered at her touch. He pushed her hands away and she pouted.

"I want to, Eli," she said seductively enough and he sighed in defeat as he was pushed over on his back and she began to play with his boner.

He let out a gasp as she experimented and twisted his member and gave a lick on the tip of his cock. She began to suck on his lollipop and he clutched her hair and began to bob her head up and down, her teeth lightly scraping the base of his dick. She gave long sucks on his dipstick and she knew that in a few more sucks he was ready. He was extremely close of bursting but he pushed her face away from his penis and she looked at him incredulously and he kissed the top of her head sloftly.

"That was amazing, Clare," he said truthfully, kissing her cheek and then pecking her on the mouth before kissing her fully on the lips.

She sighed into the kiss and he pulled away, looking at her to make sure she was ready. He could always back away from future events. He could wait for her. But she nodded her head and smiled at him with confidence and he gave her a soft nod and held her close to him as his throbbing python of love entered her hole gently. She cried out in pain as he broke through her barrier and he licked her tears away as she began to relax.

Finally, she instructed him, "Go…Eli," She whispered, and he began to move.

It wasn't long until she began to fill pleasure coursing through her body. She had begged him to go faster, deeper, _harder. _His Thomas Jefferson was pleasing her Elizabeth Ann and she felt like the earth was sucking her in as she felt a coil in the pit of her stomach about to burst. She began to move with him and he felt her walls begin to clutch his woody and he gasped out her name, kissing her feverously. She kissed back with as much fervor.

He broke apart and an animalistic sound erupted from the back of his throat when her fingers began to play with her clit and her breasts. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him and he almost lost it as she yelled out his name in pure ecstasy. With a few more thrusts, his crème filled burrito let out his loud inside of her and she gasped at the feeling of warmth inside of her.

He slouched on top of her and they both panted. He lay besides her and she sighed as he caressed her cheek affectionately. She cuddled against his chest and smiled.

"Thank you, Eli," she muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

And he smiled, and followed her into deep slumber.


End file.
